


Fleeting Moments

by LovesWifi



Series: Maribat [24]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: Just some thoughts I can try and express positively
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Maribat [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720171
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Fleeting Moments

Marinette had been through a lot and no one could deny that. She smiles as she takes her place up on stage as Ladybug. She was receiving a prestigious award for saving Paris and inspiring the youngins along with a couple of notable things.

She smiles and waves as she gets up on stage, she shakes the person’s hand (idk the person giving the award), and she bows her head, letting the weight of the metal balance on her chest.

“Life is made up of fleeting moments, and no one knows when those moments will come to an end. It’s what we do in those fleeting moments that define our importance after we're no longer here,” she sighs, looking out over the sea of faces, some familiar, some stranger, some old and some young, everyone at different stages in their lives. “With the internet connecting everyone to a multitude of different places, it should, in theory, make us all more memorable, but with so many of us out there it’s hard. So during every moment you encounter, make it is memorable as possible. Share these moments that mean the most to you with the people you love because one day people will look back on you and smile at their memories of you.” 

As the crowd claps, she throws her yoyo flying away from the claps. She sits on the couchwrapped in her fluffy blanket. She hears the door open and Damian walks in.

“Your speech was beautiful, Angel” Damian says, kissing her head.

“Thank you,” she says into his chest.

“I want to spend all my moments with you and make them less fleeting,” he says into her hair. 

“I would love nothing more than to spend them with you.”


End file.
